Goblin Land
Stage-Select Name: Goblin Land Map Name: Goblin Land Requirements/Statistics *Difficulty: 3/10 *Level Requirement: Level 5~20 *Party Recommendation: Anything. *Time to Complete: 4~10 depending on experience and number of party members. *Record: 3:45 (Enter your time here, if it's faster than the previous) Guide/Overview This stage is pretty easy to complete, if you understand the map. When you first enter, there will be three portals(North, East, and South.) There will also be a tree to the West with 2 available quests which give good EXP. Start both of them, and then go through one of the portals. The map beyond each portal is set up like a grid. You'll enter a small area, and be required to kill a small number of enemies. Once all of them are dead, then new portals will open up in the cardinal directions. Go through one, and fight the next set of enemies. In one of the areas is a boss. Once you kill the boss, the stage ends. It's recommended to restart the stage and go in each of the 3 initial portals(North, South, and East.) This way you can kill each of the 3 different bosses, and finish the quest. Quests Angry Tree Spirit Requirement: Kill: *1 Assistant Field Supervisor *1 Goblin Work Supervisor *1 Mad Goblin Warrior of Dark Force (Note: This will require doing the stage at least 3 times.) Reward: *10~20% EXP *2 Vouchers *Tree Spirit's Gift(Items inside give +HP and +MP bonuses, usually.) Outrage of Goblins Requirement: Kill: *15 Goblin Fighters Reward: *2 Vouchers *4~7% EXP Monsters *Goblin Fighters *Mushrooms *Giant Mushrooms *Fire Goblin Warriors *Violent Bears *Little Bears *Slimes *Tree Spirits *Assistant Field Supervisor *Goblin Work Supervisor *Mad Goblin Warrior of Dark Force Grinding This stage is a good stage to grind for levels 9~17 or so. #First make a party(invite a friend or two) and select the stage "Goblin Land" in Episode 1(History) #Once everyone loads, have everyone start the two quests available from the Tree to the West. #Choose a leader who will decide what direction to go in after each area. #Go through the North portal #Kill the enemies in the first area and pick up the coins that drop. Then the leader should pick what direction to go in next. #Kill the enemies in the next area, and so on and so forth. #Once the boss area is reached, kill it, grab the coins and the stage will end after 10 seconds. #Once in the campfire, you can complete the second quest and restart it. Then restart the stage. #When everyone loads, go through the East portal in the beginning area. #Go through this series of areas like before, and kill the boss at the end. #Once in the campfire, finish the Goblin Warrior quest again, restart the quest and then the stage. #Once the party loads, go through the final South portal. #Complete the areas, and kill the boss at the end. #At the campfire, complete both quests and you'll get a Seal Box and a good amount of EXP. #Repeat. Monsters Bosses NPCs Category:Episode 1